1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pouring stopper made in one piece and including a body selectively mounted to the neck of a dispensing container and a cap articulated on the body.
2. History of the Related Art
In devices of the type in question, the body is frequently hollow around a pouring spout, with the result that its inner lower part may be soiled during use. Moreover, pouring stoppers of the type in question generally do not comprise a tear-off guarantee or tamper strip, indicating thus there is no guarantee for the consumer as to the authenticity of the product contained in the receptacle.
It is an object of the present invention to remedy these drawbacks and to produce a pouring stopper wherein the hollow body is closed by a diaphragm which extends outwardly to form a tear-off guarantee strip.